


My Mate.

by Ya_Boi_Iggy



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Angst, F/M, Knotting, Mentions of past abuse, PTSD, Romance, Smut, age gap, older male, reader is over 18 I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Iggy/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Iggy
Summary: As an Alpha, Eddie never really considered pursuing a long-term relationship with an Omega. Only coupling with random Omegas to scratch the itch when his rut rolled around. Until, of course, (Y/N) comes to his door one rainy night seeking salvation.AU where Eddie doesn’t turn to murder and violence due to his trauma. With added A/B/O dynamics because fuck yeah.





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue.

“Good lord.”

Eddie breathed out as he peered through the wet glass of his kitchen window. The rain had morphed from a light sprinkle, to a heavy downpour in seemingly seconds and he stopped for a brief moment to watch as his backyard became drenched with the onslaught. Not that he minded. With the beginnings of summer heat dredging in, it would do his wilting plant life some good. But he couldn’t help but feel sorry for whoever got caught in the shower.

He had always found the rain to be soothing. Melancholic, no doubt, his thoughts certainly never dipped into the positive side of life when he simply sat and listened to the pitter-patter; but his heart seemed to slow a few beats when he simply relaxed to the rhythm with a coffee in hand.

Shuffling to his living room from the kitchen, he reeled open the curtains he had only closed a few minutes ago for the evening and took purchase on his leather sofa. Dusk was beginning to set and coupled with the sudden rain, the evening was taking a rather dull, eerie look to it. And as usual, his mind wandered to the beat of the water.

He hadn’t had an easy life. As a young boy, he was abused by his Alpha father and Uncle. His Omega Mother had left when she found the possessiveness of his Father to be unbearable. And with no Omega to sate him through his ruts, the carnality of his desperation had been forced onto him.

It made him resent himself for years when Eddie presented as Alpha at eighteen. Every Omega he scented, rut he endured, emotion he felt pierced like bullets of hatred through his heart.

Attempts were made at his own life when he was in his twenties and desperate. And after a third failed attempt which landed him sectioned, he was nursed back to health and some semblance of mental calm. The memories never left. They never would, as his therapist had told him, but he learned to take the sudden flashbacks and nightmares a day at a time.

For the rest of his life, completely inept at how to charm and keep an Omega, all of his ruts were dealt with in flurries of month-long romances. The Omegas inevitably left when he didn’t feel confident enough to mark them as his mate.

He wasn’t sure he’d ever feel confident enough for that.

Eddie drifted back to reality with a resigned sigh, and sank back into his couch. His ruts presented themselves four times a year; one every three months, just like any other Alpha. And, if he recalled correctly, it had been two since the last had come and gone. That was going to make for a very unpleasant week in June. 

He lamented the thought.

 

 


	2. Runaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aksjejsuendue I'm sorry this took so long and if it seems rushed or bleh, I'm just trying to get the bulk of meeting and shit out the way so I can get into the story you feel me? Baring that in mind, here. Apologies.

Her feet were bleeding. They had to be; running for blocks, barefoot, abrasive concrete and stones digging into her soles. There was no way they weren't bleeding. The pain was near crippling and coupled with the burn in her lungs and the cold rain whipping in her face, it was only pure desperation keeping her upright.

She had to find somewhere safe. She knew the scent of a distressed Omega would only gravitate nearby Alphas into her vicinity and at this time of night? She couldn't guarantee all of them would be there to help her.

The thought alone had her choked sobs forcing themselves up and as her arm went around her belly to try and console herself, she slipped. Ankle twisting over the side of the curb, she went down with a pained cry, hands coming up to break the fall. She didn't move for a moment when she landed. Her head made no detrimental contact with the floor, that she knew. But she was exhausted.

All was silent as she stayed still. Any sound that could have been heard drowned out by the rain, and when she eventually found the strength to raise her body from the floor, she noticed two things:

One, was that there was now a searing pain in the ankle that had toppled off the curb. Running wasn't an option anymore. If she was going anywhere, she was getting there slowly.

And two. There was a house, just on the other side of the street, with the lights still on. This late at night, every house she had passed had been in darkness.

Her fingers slid against the wet floor as she dragged herself up to her feet, keeping her weight off of her injured foot and she weighed up her options. She didn't know who was going to open the door when she knocked. Or if they even would. What if they turned her away? What if they were an Alpha ready to leap at the opportunity of a vulnerable Omega?

'Nothing could be worse than going back home.'

A small voice muttered in her head, and with a shaky breath, she limped her way across the road.

\--

Eddie's head shot up from the book he had retrieved as a knock sounded at his door. Hours had since passed since he started watching the rain fall, a quick glance at the clock told him that. It was certainly late enough to make him wary of the knock at the door and he gingerly set his book aside to shuffle to the window to check who was there.

His eyes widened at the sight on his doorstep. A girl, relatively young looking, no older than twenty-three at the most, was slumped against his porch swing. She was dressed much too revealingly, a pair of drenched cotton shorts and a tank top all she had to her, hair sodden and plastered to her face. In the faint light that illuminated the porch from motion sensor, he could make out the darkening hues of bruises littering the arm he could see.

And he all but tripped over himself to get his door unlocked and opened.

She looked at him like he could attack her any second. The way she shrunk away from the door when he pulled it open, big (e/c) eyes wide and afraid made his heart ache. But not more than the scent now filling his nose of petrified Omega. A distress signal only Omegas possessed, that they had no control over, to attract a nearby Alphas attention in desperate moments. The smell could carry for a block at least. Eddie felt lucky she had gotten to him before anyone else had.

"Hello, Darling," he started softly, afraid he'd frighten away the trembling girl in front of him, "you look awfully shaken up, would you like to come in? You'll catch your death out there."

The stare she continued to fix him with for a few moments conveyed scepticism and he was sure she had a justified reason for it. Until eventually, she gave a little nod and stepped inside.

\--

(Y/N), as Eddie found her to be called, fell asleep on his couch after an hour or so of explaining broken up by forceful tears. He had managed to get her towelled down (she refused a shower), and into a t-shirt of his own and pajama pants that were far too big for her before she had seated with him and began her story.

Eddie had never felt this angry in a long time. The way her voice had trembled as she told him the way her Uncle had been taking care of her after her parents passed in a car crash, only to beat her, yell at her, touch her in ways she didn't want. He had thought briefly she was going to throw up with how hard she started sobbing and it had taken a lot to calm the girl down.

He watched her as she dozed peacefully at his side. Her hair had finally dried, and was a dishevelled mess around her head. Eyelashes fluttered closed above her cheeks, soft lips parted. She looked beautiful, smelled divine. Eddie couldn't recount the last time he'd felt so physically attracted to an Omega.

No.

He shut the thought down as quickly as possible. The girl had been through hell and back, endured assault that he knew all too well. Right now, she needed a friend. Someone to rekindle the trust she had no doubt lost in others. No matter the instincts tugging and screaming within his body, he would not allow himself to feel anything for the Omega at his side.


End file.
